D.A.B Mega Show: Saturday 12th January 2013
D.A.B Mega Show entrance begins: Jim Blackson: Hello everyone and welcome to this debut match edition of D.A.B Mega Show. Tonight just as we usually do, but even greater we witness a fued come to an end, and the debuts of two new superstars. One of them is Matt Code, and the other is, Best in the World, so let the show begin Matt Code's enterance plays, Matt enters the arena and stops half way down the ramp "Matt Code: *with a microphone* Hello everyone I am Matt Code debuting today along side Best in the World, and just to let you know, I am by far better than him, every living soul I ahve faught have all fell to my power, and so shall he tonight" Matt Code makes his way into the ring. Best in the World's enterance playes, Best in the World enters the arena, and clibs into the ring with a microphone. Both men now looking at eachother standing statue still, but then Best in the World takes a step forward "Best in the World: now all of you fans out there, I heard the crap he just said, and I think every knows who will win, even I know who, its me, bescuase I am the *everyone joines in as BITW says it* Best in, the, World. Matt face it, there is no chance in hell, that you are going to win" "Matt Code: look nobody gives a damn about you meaningless name, just becuase its your name doesn't mean that it is true" Best in the World begins to laugh "Best in the World: no no no, it is true becuase if it were not, how would I have ended up with this magnificent nickname" "Matt Code: no one gave you that nickname, you chose it yourself becuase you are a absolute pathetic morron" "Best in the World: oh please I don't have time this bullcrap of what you speak, this is my debut match, and I am going to win this with style and flashy looks, so get ready to get your ass kicked, you got no chance in hell" Match 1: Matt Code vs Best in the World (their both debuting) Nexus climbs out from beneath the ring looking like the dead osama bin laden "Nexus: when I find the filth rat Ninja Shaddai, I am going to beat the shit out of him at the Royal rumble, but untill then, if you see him, boo him, or either throw things at him, or Matt and BITW, beat him down with weapons" "Matt Code: why don't you like Ninja Shaddai" "Best in the World: yea, what have you got against him, we were just chattin' on the backstage" "Nexus: he is a bloomin' fool, everyday he acts like such a douche bag, its like hes got brain damage of somthing, some Ninja he is, its just pathetic, I hate him, he is a fucking two faced dipshit" "Best in the World: hey whats up with all this swearing" "Nexus: we are in the Attiude era, who gives a fuck" "Matt Code: I do, swearing dont make you a better person, they just ruin your status, even if it is attitude, there is reason why he must swear" "Best in the World: yea, even though I hate Matt Code he is truly right, swearing don't matter" "Nexus: oh fuck off, I could beat the shit out of both of you, even if you were teaming up" "Matt Code: come on then, come and try us" "Best in the World: you know Matt, we might make a epic tag team, and this is our second match on this deut edition, yay" Match 2: Nexus vs Best in the World and Matt Code Ninja Shaddai walks upto the ring "Ninja Shaddai: look at you Nexus, you're dispiuble, one of the most stupid people I know" "Nexus: oh do you wanna say it to my face you big pussy" "Ninja Shaddai: I did, however I won't bother fighting you again, becuase right now I am injured, but I promise to beat the living soul in you untill the day you will die" Ninja Shaddai walks off, Ghost Hunter and Samir walk in. Samir grabs the microphone and throws it to Ghost Hunter, he then grabs one of the cameras and records Ghost Hunter "Ghost Hunter: fans of the D.A.B Universe, as you may know, the founder of this company and I with Samir are going through a lot of friction right now, but hopefully it come to an end tongiht, if it does not, it will at the royal rumble" "Samir Cerebral Assassin: yo Ghost Hunter, so exactlyare we going to be doing this" "Ghost Hunter: ah very good question Samir, we will use a very special finisher we designed for Raj, and with that finisher, we will bust his groin so bad, he won't even be able to brawl in the Dominant Attitude comapny of Brawling, forever" "Samir Cerebral Assasin: ooh sounds serious bruv init man, but yea, like you said that if we do not succssed tonight we will do the same thing at the Royal Rumble, but only many more times, and with ,much more force becuase by then, the move will be fully evolved at its max" Ghost Hunter looks to the stage "Ghost Hunter: Raj, do you know how we know that we may not succsees tonight, well its becuase we ahve agreed that we will fight you tonight, and if we win, we do the finisher, and if you win, we do it at the Royal Rumble, but even more deadly, meaning we won't do it tonight, so either way Raj, you will get destroyed by us" Raj Singh runs into the ring "Raj Singh: wait one minute, two nights ago on Smackdown, your groin powerpunch allmost killed me, and if you're ooing to do it again tonigh you're right, I am screwed, but if you do it at the royal rumble, that means I am dead meat" "Ghost Hunter: exactly Raj" GH laughs with Samir Match 2: Raj Singh vs GH and Samir (VOTE FOR RAJ) Samir stares at Raj "Samir Cerebral Assassin: hahaha, you won Raj, you're safe tonight, but no on the Royal Rumble, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha" Raj Singh walks away without any clue in his mind of how he is going to cope at the Royal Rumble. Rated Peep Superstar marches down to ring and closlines Samir, he continues to kick Samir in the face, the from behind Christopher spears Rated Peep Superstar into the turnbuckle "Rated Peep Superstar: ouch, what the hell was that for" "Christopher Balck: nobody evey dares to hit Samir, and for that, this is what you get" "Rated Peep Superstar: who gives a damn about Samir" "Christopher Black: who gives a damn about you tring to help Raj" "Rated Peep Superstar: how dare you speak so negativley about me, or about Raj" "Christopher Black: come of then, me and Raj were friends up untill you became his friend, he is so half witted if he actully thinks he likes a guy like you" "Rated Peep Supertar: what do ypu mean as in a guy like me, whats that supposed to mean you big show off" "Christopher Black: you jackass it means, somone so pittyful such as yourself, and for that, lts fight, so I can show everyone whata great brawler I am, and what a lame one you are" "Rated Peep Superstar: you fool" Match 3: Rated Peep Superstar vs Christopher Black Celtic Champion and TheBigSGA stare at the announcer table "TheBigSGA: if you even come up with one more of you lame insults about my family, I will smash you through this table" "JR: oh come on no! enough tables have been broken this week, not again" "Celtic Champion: oi, your mum is so fat, she breaks through the floor boards, then when you dad has to get around he falls through the whole and and bounces of your mums belly, and his head gets stuck in the roof" TheBigSGA,w tih furry in his eyes, grabs Celtic Champion and slams him through the table "TheBigSGA: now you have just crossed the line you mother sucker" "Celtic Champion: *trying to recover from the damage done* what the hell did you just do to me" "TheBigSGA: oh just shat ap" TheBigSGA swings Celitc Champion into the steel steps knocking them over, Celtic Champion pushes TheBigSGA into the baracade, and smashes him through it, TheBigSGA grabs s ateel chair and bangs it on Celtic Champion's face, Celtic Champion, low blow punches TheBigSGA in the groin and brakes him through another corner of the baracade "JR: guys please don't take this out on the furnitutre, do this in the ring" Match 4: TheBigSGA vs Celtic Champion "JR: dear God! don't do dis', humans were never meants for literally destroyer one another" "Sammy Bacon: but thats why there is 'entertainment' smart ass" Sammy Bacon grabs as many steel chairs as he can, throwing them constantley at the crowd "Sammy Bacon: I am here because, I here this is the best brawling company, these may be the best brawlers from all across the world, but all are very wimpy in comparrison to me, I am here to take on every single one of them, and watch them go down in fear at the very sight of me, I am the Dominant, Brawler, with the biggest, Attitude, this is my landmark, I am the best of the best, I am the #1 Contender of the D.A.B Universe" Sammy Bacon launches the microphone at JR, who then falls asleep, Sammy Bacon leaves please rate this matchs card out of 10, thank you